Skylier Nipp
Skylier Nipp is a character in Glee: Soul Talent. He is a once-closeted-now-openly-gay attending William McKinley High School. Skylier made his first debut in The Next Generation and is a part of the New Directions. Skylier Nipp is portrayed by Hunter Parrish. Season Four The Next Generation Skylier knew that it was bad to join Glee and is announced in a voiceover. He said that he is bullied constantly. Skylier said that he sees himself living out his dream and is better than those bullies, but gets slushied by a hockey player. Skylier auditions for the Glee club with Fix You by Coldplay. Logan figures out that Skylier is gay from a heart shaped rainbow pin Skylier was wearing. Mr. Schue says that Skylier is shy, but has a great fashion sence. Takes Two to Fall In Love Mr. Schue announces Skylier and Logan as duet partners. He and Logan pick a song to sing in the auditorium, that turns into Logan telling Skylier about his life. Skylier tells Logan that he is constantly bullied. Logan relates to that, and then goes on to sing Misery, Skylier joining along. Suspicion Skylier plans on coming out of the closet to his divorced father before dinner. He bumps into a woman. His father comes out and sets the rest of the dinner table. Skylier and Wesley meet when Mr. Nipp tells Skylier that he's dating the woman, Claudia. Memories Skylier is paired with Kenny. He confesses to Kenny that he is gay. He doesn't know what to do. Kenny suggests they sing a song, which Skylier agrees to. Kenny starts out Hero. Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Skylier's secret is that he's probably going to be step-brothers with Wesley. Skylier tries to bond with Wesley, but Skylier isn't too fond with him, telling Wesley all of the bad things Vocal Reapers have done to the New Directions. Wesley gets where Skylier is coming from, but Wesley had no part in any of it. Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Skylier texted Logan telling him to meet him in the auditorium. They joke with each other and it's shown how friendly they are with each other. Skylier then tells Logan that he's gay and Logan replies, telling Skylier that he knew Skylier "played for his team". New, New, New Turn Up The Music I Got Nothing Party Hard Gay is OK Season 5 Personality Skylier is a nice guy. He is thoughtful and tries to get in the good side of his friends. He doens't like fighting or confrontation and will try to avoid violence in any way possible. Skylier is a tad shy towards other guys because of his sexual ortentation. Skylier is a hopeless romantic. He dreams about finding Mr. Right and running away into the sunset with him one day. He speaks his mind and doesn't usually sugar cote things. Skylier doesn't mean to be rude, but he sometimes just is. It's the way he was born. Appearance Skylier is on the more feminine side of gay. He will wear more designer outfits, but won't cross the line. He has a knack for fashion and is willing to help almost anyone wanting a makeover. Skylier is in good shape. He has light brown hair and a signature style he styles it, and has hazel eyes. Relationships Logan Klein Landon Prynt Songs Audition Song *'Fix You' in The Next Generation Solos Season Four Season Five Duets Season Four *'Misery' in Takes Two to Fall In Love with Logan Klein *'Party In the USA' in New, New, New with Logan Klein Season Five Trivia *Reveals to Logan Klein that he was and still is bullied *Skylier and Toronto Makes have both been called Pretty Boy Quotes Navigational Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Male characters Category:William McKinley High School students Category:Main characters